Reading From Academy to ANBU
by Scheffinator
Summary: Naruto, Yuugao, Tenzo/Yamato, Shisui, Kakashi, and Jiraiya read From Academy to ANBU.


**Hello all. I got permission from theriku260 to do this story.**

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 _ **Non-verbal communication.**_

" _ **Bijuu/summon talking."**_

' _ **Bijuu/summon thinking.'**_

" **Talking in the book."**

 _Non-verbal communication in the book._

" _Bijuu/summon talking in the book."_

' _Bijuu/summon thinking in the book.'_

 **(A/Ns).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the idea for From Academy to ANBU. You won't see this again.**

In a pocket dimension, appears six flashes of light. From these flashes of light, appear Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Yuugao Uzuki, Tenzo/Yamato, Shisui Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin **(Legendary Three Ninja)**. "Where are we?" Naruto asks. "You are in a pocket dimension of my design to read about a certain blonde knucklehead." A voice says. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Everyone shouts while getting into defensive positions.

"My name is Scheffelman, but you can call me Scheffel, Schef, or my favorite Scheffinator." The voice says before Yuugao shrieks as someone appears behind her and hugging her. "Get. Off." Yuugao grounds out. Scheffinator chuckles while letting go of her. "Anyways, here you go. I'm off to play a game called Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Scheffinator says while handing Kakashi a book before disappearing. "Who wants to read first?" Kakashi asks. "I will!" Yuugao calls out. Kakashi hands the book over to her.

 **Commander Dragon whistled. "Damn, that's talent." He was impressed; after watching the whole scene between Naruto** (Said blonde cheers about being mentioned) **and the traitor Dragon couldn't help but imagine having** _ **that**_ **in his forces. The kid could outrun-and out prank- his men since he was ten, and the young Jinchuuriki was known to be stealthy even in orange- perfect for ANBU. And after creating hundreds of clones like nothing, Dragon knew his services would be invaluable. Pity he was so young, the Hokage would be near impossible to convince.**

The eyes of Kakashi, Tenzo/Yamato **(He will be called Tenzo until stated otherwise)** , and Yuugao widen. "Could someone explain that to me?" Naruto asks in confusion. "Take it like this, if you can paint the entire Hokage Monument in broad daylight and not get caught until you are done in that kill-me orange jumpsuit just think what you could do with proper ninja colors like black." Shisui explains. Naruto's eyes widen and transform into stars, while also sending shivers down the spines of the current/former ANBU.

" **Yes, his chakra capacity is huge and with his solid henge- a shape shift, really- he has more potential than any of the graduates." Sarutobi chuckled and lit his pipe. Dragon whipped his head up.**

All of the other experienced ninja whip their heads to Naruto in shock.

" **Impossible. Shapeshifting, as in** _ **not**_ **an illusion?" He drooled slightly when the Hokage nodded, and knew right then. Screw the age, shapeshifting took huge reserves and even then only a few blood line holders seemed to be able to use it. It was probably the fox, and as such had unlimited uses if Naruto could figure out how to transfer his abilities to become animals or even objects.**

Even Naruto's eyes widen at that. Kakashi starts to look ashamed that he didn't teach Naruto better. **(This happened a month after Naruto and Jiraiya left on their training trip.)**

" **I want him" Dragon clipped. The Hokage and the ANBU guards gaped at him, wondering if their commander was finally losing it. Sarutobi quickly squashed the idea.**

"I would to. The ANBU Commander is ALWAYS the second strongest ninja in Konoha." Jiraiya says.

" **Absolutely not! He's"**

" **A genin now, according to Iruka's headband on him, and thus can become an ANBU. Hokage-sama, surely you see how much latent talent he has? And those academy reports show he should have graduated three years ago?" Dragon smirked at the slight wince on his boss's face. Sarutobi had called upon Naruto's file after he failed that afternoon- needless to say he was pissed at the revelation that the boy should have graduated at nine- not fail three times. Contrary to popular belief failing the ninjutsu portion didn't stop one from becoming a genin- you had to fail three sections. Apparently Mizuki and other teachers would intentionally alter the tests before Iruka saw yet were stupid enough to keep the originals in the file cabinets. Nobody had ever asked for the orphan's real file, and thus his scores reported a moron. If Naruto hadn't stolen the scroll he would have been given an honorary graduation in the morning. Sarutobi knew he failed the boy greatly- but letting him in the darkness of their world so early was not something he should allow, no matter the talent.**

The older ninja nod in agreement. Naruto is pissed that Mizuki wasn't the only teacher to sabotage his education.

" **He just made that rank, though. Naruto will be placed under Kakashi. I'm sure he will learn plenty there and you can recruit him in a few years." He said with a voice of steel. Normal men would let it drop- Dragon was not normal. He faked his death for his village, changed his fighting style in many ways for the ruse. He once faced ten Iwa chunin and jonin with three kunai and barely any chakra- he still hasn't spent their bounties completely. Dragon knew not what "backing down" meant- not when it came to the village's safety.**

Kakashi is giving an eye smile in happiness at that.

 **Kakashi is inept in teaching and life at the moment. His teammate will no doubt be the Uchiha, who we both know is a flight risk. Having our Jinchuuriki make bonds with a potential traitor is foolish." Sarutobi faltered. Good. Just a little more. "Also, being in ANBU- who only answer to the Hokage- would protect him should anything ever happen to you. And let's be honest: keeping Naruto away from public eye for several years could finally let their hatred die down. When he leaves he will be given whatever rank he deserves." What Dragon didn't say was that a 'few years' would hopefully be at least ten- he viewed this as a sort of long term investment. Why train three ANBU that would leave within a couple of years due to stress or wanting something else in their career when you can mold one amazing ANBU and have them for over a decade? It worked with Tenzo, who was still in the forces without showing a sign of burnout. Of course, Dragon wouldn't tell his leader that, nor would he mention that he planned for the kid to become captain level within two years- Sarutobi didn't take to kindly to rushing a ninja's training, but Naruto's ability with shadow clones just begged to be abused.**

Tenzo, Yuugao, and Shisui all nod in agreement with that last bit about Naruto's ability with the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"… **Very well. I will consent to this for a time. What squad do you suggest?" Sarutobi sighed. He sensed it was for the best, for all parties involved- especially the boy he failed-, and maybe the squad he was assigned would turn Naruto into a fantastic shinobi.**

"I wonder what squad gaki will be assigned to as well." Jiraiya says which gains a tick mark from Naruto at the 'gaki' remark.

" **I think Ro would be best- Tenzo can train him into the ground, help him with the fox, and give him some manners."** _ **That, or kill him for his boisterous personality. Huh, maybe this isn't a good idea? Nah, your genius knows no bounds, Dragon.**_

Shisui is the only one to chuckle at that.

 **Almost another hour passed of the two men smoothing out details such as living arrangements and strategies to improve Naruto's diet. Dragon was in the middle of suggesting- in a joking way, of course…for the most part- shock therapy to loosen the addiction when the door opens and his new subordinate walks in with the scroll, the bright orange lighting up the night. Not even Dragon was sure how he was so slippery in that outfit but imagining his skill in** _ **proper**_ **clothes sent shivers down his spine. He put his game face on- not that anyone could see. Time to tell the kid the good news. Who didn't want to be ANBU?**

Shivers go down the spines of the current and former ANBU at the image as well.

 **[Thirty minutes later…]**

" **And after Iruka-sensei gave me his headband I dropped Mizuki off at the ANBU guard station and took Iruka-sensei to the hospital and came here." Naruto said, ignoring the Commander with practiced ease, used to Jiji having a sentry even during his private talks. He felt sickened with himself- his own stupidity led to his teacher staying in the hospital overnight. The looks of disgust from the nurses when he handed over his favorite man seemed justified for once, He had to get stronger, to make sure it didn't happen again. The Hokage seat seemed hollow at this point; if he couldn't protect one person, how could he be the shield of the whole village?**

Naruto nods in agreement since he felt the same.

" **Well, well, I'm glad you took the news of your tenant quite well" seeing Naruto's major look of betrayal the Hokage winced but continued, "and I want to talk about your graduation…"**

Naruto is feeling betrayed at that. The others look a little guilty at that. Jiraiya especially since he is the blonde's godfather.

" **I didn't pass?" Naruto was panicking inside. The only reason he didn't years ago was the stupid clone jutsu! He knew the jutsu now- or at least a variation- so what was the problem? How was he supposed to protect his precious people- however few they were- if he had to repeat another year at the academy?**

Naruto was panicking as well.

" **Oh, you pass, Naruto! Don't worry about that. It's just…" Sarutobi faltered in his resolve, considering changing his mind. He really didn't feel right about this. Fortunately, or unfortunately (The Hokage wasn't sure yet) his most trusted ninja had no fears and instead seemed giddy.** _ **Like a child with a new toy. I hope Naruto survives his fascination. I wonder how Naruto will deal with Dragon's seemingly aversion to him eating ramen constantly.**_

Naruto looks horrified.

" **Originally you would been assigned to a team with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake. However, putting you under a regular genin squad would have be a mistake, both because of your abilities and the security risk of having two high target genin on the same team. As a result, you won't be in the normal forces, at least for a while. You're under my command, kid. Welcome to ANBU." The truth was stretched a bit but Naruto bought it, if a bit flabbergasted. He recognized the ANBU as Dragon- the top ANBU. Gulping a bit, he nodded weakly.**

All of the readers are flabbergasted as well.

" **Why am I a "high target?"?" He asked. Sasuke was an Uchiha, and the last one at that: of course he'd be important. But Naruto? No one wanted him here, why would it be different anywhere else?**

" **You're a Jinchuuriki- a person who holds a tailed beast. That makes you an asset to Konoha." Here Dragon brushed off his leader's KI. The kid needed the truth, not lies like the Hokage thought was best for them. "It's a sad fact but the truth. In times of war enemy villages will try to take you out first, and missions you are sent on could be sabotaged to either kidnap or kill you. To fix this, having you in ANBU lets you be invisible while you train to become strong enough for these threats." His voice was blunt, but Naruto found he rather liked that. His "Jiji" lied to him his entire life, every time he asked about why he was hated or spit on the Hokage would let slip sweet lies to placate him. This guy, though speaking things he's rather not hear (being viewed as a trump card and primary target wasn't pleasant) was honest. Naruto found it amusing that other villagers desired him more than anyone here save a few, but chopped it up to wanting the fox, not him.**

The older ninja nod in agreement at that. Naruto looks absolutely depressed at that.

" **What Commander Dragon should have said, Naruto, is that the shadows are safer for a few years. It is my fault for ensuring you received proper training from your first day at the academy like the other Jinchuuriki do. In ANBU I am able to fix my mistake. If you wish to leave the forces after you jonin level, then at that time you can." Sarutobi smiled at his surrogate grandson. That smile fell when Naruto bowed a bit stiffly.**

Naruto makes a face at the formality his other showed. Yuck!

" **Understood, Hokage-sama. I am ready for my first post." Naruto wasn't sure how he felt at the Hokage, but he knew the leader screwed him over. From the sounds of things he should have been trained or at least told of his burden- not kept in the dark. Normally he would just brush the incident under the rug but this time his mouth wouldn't let the easy forgiveness come out.**

Naruto nods in agreement with that last one.

 **Sarutobi knew he screwed up; losing Naruto's affectionate nickname coupled with the barely held contempt means he lost his respect and trust. Besides being a personal issue, the Jinchuuriki had to stay loyal to the reigning Hokage to keep political power in check- he had to gain his trust back.** _ **I'll make it up to you, Naruto. I promise.**_ **Dragon seemed pleased by Naruto's acceptance. If the kid refused or threw a fit he would have been hard pressed to have the Hokage's backing. From his files Naruto wouldn't have done so, but the possibility was always there.**

Naruto pouts while the others nod in agreement.

" **Come with me, Naruto. The men are ready for the bonfire." He rubbed his hands together. Something they've wanted to do for years was finally coming to pass. Every ANBU assigned to "Orange Duty" had fantasies about what was about to happen.**

Tenzo, Yuugao, and Kakashi nod in agreement.

 **Naruto blinked at the comment and dark chuckles from around him.**

" **B-bonfires?" He squeaked. They couldn't mean that, could they?**

" **Of your jumpsuits. Don't worry- you'll be issued enough uniforms and off duty clothes at HQ."**

" **NOOOOOOO" was heard all through the village as Naruto's cries of anguish echoed.**

 **[ANBU HQ…]**

 **Naruto gulped as he followed Dragon through the dark hallways that smelled faintly of blood. At the quartermaster Naruto had signed his life away in blood, promising at least seven years unless debilitating injuries or specific recommendations from the Hokage. He looked at the uniform given to him- a size extra small ANBU gear set- in his arms, the mask looking up at him. It was supposed to be a Mouse, its red whisker marks and black nose marking staring up at him, but the features were too vague in his opinion. Naruto's nerves were on high alert still. He was nervous to care much about the obvious jab to his height and immaturity. Soon they reached the locker rooms.**

Tenzo and Kakashi are chuckling darkly while Yuugao is giggling darkly at the idea of burning Naruto's jumpsuits while Naruto looks absolutely horrified.

" **Locker 123 is yours, Mouse. You can change and bring your kindling- er old clothes, out to the communal area, two doors on the right. Tonight you can sleep in the dorm and tomorrow before team practice your captain will find you an apartment in the ANBU complex."**

Even Shisui is chuckling darkly with Tenzo and Kakashi.

" **ANBU complex? Naruto quirked an eyebrow. He never could find where the ANBU lived or else he would have pranked them.** _ **Then again, maybe that's why I didn't know.**_

Naruto nods in agreement at the thought of pranking the ANBU in their own homes.

" **Yes, the complex. It's a series of apartment buildings that only ANBU and approved jonin can live in. Nobody will question you staying there or vandalize your lodgings. Oh, and I have no say in what you do in your free time, but I feel the need to remind you that pranking high level ninjas when you live next door could be considered a hazard to your health." Dragon replied smoothly. Somehow Naruto could tell the man enjoyed messing with his head.**

The older ninja nod in agreement while Shisui also chuckles.

" **R-right. I'll keep that in mind, Dragon-sama." He said with the right suffix-on the way to HQ Naruto attempted a nickname and found out what flying thirty feet felt like. Then Naruto processed what he heard. There go his epic plans for off duty mischief.**

Naruto is pouting as well.

" **Glad to hear you agree. Now, put on your uniform: masks are to be worn on duty at all times outside the base, but you can leave it on your belt in HQ."**

" **What about you?" Naruto asked. They were in HQ but Dragon still wore his thick cloak and mask.**

" **I'm the Commander, Mouse; I'm** _ **never**_ **off duty, and my identity is an S-class secret even from my subordinates." With that his new leader walked stiffly out, signaling the end of discussion.**

Jiraiya nods in agreement. "That's true. The ANBU Commander is NEVER off duty since the Commander is the second strongest in the village at all times." Jiraiya explains.

 **Ten minutes later Naruto walked into the common room, mask clipped to his belt, idly rubbing his ANBU tattoo. Inside forty on and off duty ANBU were gathered around his piles of clothes. Snacks were passed around and cameras were out at the ready. Everything looked oddly… normal, considering these were the elite.** _ **And I'm one of them, even if I don't deserve to be. Yet. But soon, I'll prove I can be useful.**_ **A man with a face plate headband and fish eyes spotted him from a circle of chattering agents. He beckons Naruto over.**

"Naruto has you pegged there Tenzo." Kakashi teases his former Kohai. "Sempai." Yuugao growls in warning.

" **Welcome, Naruto, mask name Mouse. I am your captain, Tenzo. On missions you will call me Tiger. These are your teammates, Yuugao- mask name Cat- and Hikaru –mask name Wolf." The now identified Tenzo was formal and seemed to demand respect. Naruto, still not feeling back to normal after his revelation that he wasn't a "kick ass ninja" yet, responded in a very un-Naruto like way.**

Naruto sticks a finger in his mouth with his tongue out in the universal sign of "gag me."

" **Thank you, captain. I am sorry if my lack of skills causes you trouble." Naruto attempted his best respectful voice, knowing the childishness wouldn't be appreciated. The others with Tenzo were slightly shocked by the quiet and polite reply. The Naruto they all knew from childhood pranks would have shouted something along the lines of how awesome he was and his dream to be Hokage- not apologize for his obvious weakness. Hikaru, known as one of the avid supporters of Naruto's epic escapades and personality, decides his new teammate needed to lighten up or become a mini Kakashi. He flips his long brown hair, giving his new kohai a light Hyuga smirk.**

Kakashi, Tenzo, and Yuugao shake their heads in disappointment.

" **Oi! Chibi, what's a squirt like you doing on Team Ro?" Honestly Hikaru was looking forward to having the blond as his squad mate- he himself was an avid joke enthusiast-not on the clock, of course. He felt that Naruto just needed a nudge after all that happened- Mizuki had already had many "visitors" after news spread of his attempts to kill Naruto.**

"Did that really happen?" Naruto asks. Kakashi, Tenzo, and Yuugao nod leaving Naruto shocked.

 **Naruto grew a tick mark. "Who you calling a chibi?! And I'll have you know I'll be kicking your ass one of these days!" And just like that the dam broke and the old Naruto shined through, if only a little bit more subdued and weary from the betrayal. It was as if a slight weight lifted off his shoulders as he defended his height and abilities.**

Naruto has a tick mark as well while the others are laughing at the crack at Naruto's height.

" **Humph, I'll believe it when I see it! Now throw your jumpsuit in the fire and let's start the party!" Hikaru drags Naruto over to a contained fire pit. Naruto pales at the prospect of getting rid of his suites. It's not that he loved the color orange above all others- he preferred red in all honesty- or that he liked jumpsuits- they were hard to maneuver in- but they served a purpose: if he could out stealth the elite and paint the Hokage mountain in** _ **that**_ **, he could do it anything, and it became a part of him, a way to not be ignored by the villagers. But, Naruto had a feeling the ANBU in the room would force him to burn them if he refused, and he had no delusions of beating dozens of elites. After a quick moment of contemplation Naruto steeled himself and tossed the suit into the flames, determination in his eyes.**

Naruto has the same determination in his eyes as well and nods in agreement at his favorite color getting snickers from Jiraiya and Kakashi as they remember about Kushina's hair color.

 _ **That was my childhood. Now, I'm a new me- an ANBU recruit. I'll become strong enough to keep tonight from repeating or ending in a body bag for someone.**_

Naruto nods in agreement.

 **Cheers echoed through the room and a hand pounded on his back. A Lizard ANBU gave him a noogie, and Hikaru tried to stuff a rice ball down his throat. Before the night waned and he passed out into a creaky dorm bed, ANBU had already became a better home than Naruto's old one.**

"I can believe that." Naruto says.

 **[Next day…]**

 **Naruto stared at his new quarters, his three boxes of stuff already stacked neatly in the corner. With break ins common due to the location of Naruto's apartment in the red light district it never seemed wise to keep too much stuff around. He dropped the duffle bag carrying the three extra uniform sets and six off duty outfits- ANBU pants, long black or green sleeved shirts- on the new brown couch. Looking around he couldn't see why this apartment was half the cost of the others. It was small. It was plain. It was** _ **perfect**_ **. Naruto had a wide grin, giddy despite himself.**

"I want that apartment." Naruto says ignoring the Killer Intent **(KI)** from Jiraiya at learning that Naruto lived in the Red Light District and that his apartment was broken into many times.

" **Yatta! This is amazing! Look at this couch-so firm! And this window- no drafts! The kitchen- working appliances! And the bedroom- SO COMFY!" He ran from spot to spot like a chicken who lost its head.**

The older ninja all chuckle, or giggle in Yuugao's case, at Naruto's antics while Naruto just pouts.

 **Captain Tenzo shook his head at his newest recruit's enthusiasm, but brushed it off as Naruto never having stuff half this nice. Yugao chuckled. And Hikaru? Well, he joined in.**

Tenzo is shaking his head as well.

" **This carpet is so soft! And the chairs are comfy!" He bounded around just as much as Naruto did. Yugao face palmed at the two youngest members' antics.**

Yuugao feels like face palming as well.

" **Hikaru. Naruto's apartment is** exactly like yours. **There is no reason for you to act like a caffeine high toddler!" She honestly didn't understand how Hikaru made ANBU despite his abilities at both taijutsu and ninjutsu- he was too carefree. Naruto was an exception- he was young, and both Yugao and Tenzo had plans to beat him into a respectable member of team Ro. They had a reputation to take back. They used to be the top squad until Itachi defected and Kakashi left, damaging their image.**

"Sorry Tenzo, Yuugao. I didn't know that our squad's rep would be damaged when I was forced to leave by the Civilian Council to teach Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi says.

 **Of course, as she observed Hikaru taunting Naruto from the ceiling and basking in the blonde's awed expression, Yugao had to wonder if it was already too late for a complete makeover.**

Naruto pouts while the others laugh.

" **Hey, Yugao-sempai?" Naruto's voice cut through her musings. "Who are my neighbors?" He knew Yugao lived across from him, Hikaru lived to her left, and captain Tenzo had a larger apartment to her right. The new ninja never had neighbors before and the thought excited him to no end. Until he saw the entire squad wince.**

Kakashi, Tenzo, and Yuugao wince as well while hearing phantom shouts of "YOUTH!"

" **Hehe. See, there's a reason this apartment is so cheap." Tenzo started.**

" **Kakashi's fine- he's on your right and stays quiet as a mouse. But to your left…" Yugao trailed off as she hugged herself.**

" **Is a monster so horrible it made a single word become outlawed." Hikaru's voice called from the ceiling. They shuddered together, and Naruto scoffed.**

" **He couldn't be that bad. I'll bet you guys are just trying to scare me!"**

" **YOSH! I HEAR I HAVE A YOUTHFUL NEW NEIGHBOR TO BASK IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH WITH!" A boisterous voice appears in Naruto's doorway, accompanied by the most horrible sight imaginable- a green spandex alien** (getting laughter from the readers) **. The alien gave a thumbs up and made his teeth sparkle. "I am the extremely youthful Maito Gai, Konoha's youthful green beast! Welcome youthful friend! It is most youthful to be an ANBU so young!" Naruto paled as the creature grabbed his hand in a handshake that swung him around the room.**

The others pale as well as hang their heads in prayer.

 **It was then Naruto noticed none of his new comrades were in sight.** _ **Traitors, do the bonds we built mean nothing?!**_ **In their respective apartments his teammates each sent a silent prayer of apologies to their youngest new friend.**

The readers are doing the same.

" **U-uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." He manage out between poundings into the floor. Gai would have continued but an aloof drawl stopped him.**

" **Maa, maa, Gai. Don't kill our neighbor before I meet him." The voice was accompanied by a cyclops reading the same orange book Naruto saw Hokage-jiji read. The man's eye widened and narrowed when he spotted Naruto in his ANBU gear.** _ **Great, another hater.**_ **He thought glumly.**

"That's not why my eye widened and narrowed Naruto. Also, am I really a cyclops?" Kakashi asks. The others nod causing a small raincloud to appear over Kakashi's head.

 **Naruto wasn't aware but Kakashi was narrowing his eye at the fact his secret little brother figure and supposed future student was in a high security ranking apartment wearing the black ops gear, his tattoo still fresh.** _ **Whoever put him into ANBU at his age is going to count how many jutsu I know as I test them on their dying bodies!**_ **Kakashi Hatake was many things- a failure as a teammate and big brother being the two most important ones (in his opinion)- but he wouldn't stand for a newly promoted genin that barely passed to die in the corps.**

"Do you really see me as your little brother figure Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks with tears in his eyes. Kakashi nods before grunting as Naruto gave him a flying tackle hug.

" **My name is Kakashi Hatake. Who are you? You're awfully young to be an ANBU. You're what, eleven?" He bantered, fishing for any scrap of insight.**

" **Uzumaki Naruto, and yes, I know I'm too young and inexperienced for this but the Hokage and commander put me in it for a reason, okay? And I'm twelve! I'm not that small." Naruto snapped a bit at the man, not liking him one bit.**

"Yes you are gaki **(brat)**." Jiraiya says causing Naruto to gain a raincloud over his head.

 **Kakashi ignored the tone, sights already set on a certain Kage. His old team arrives then, no doubt hiding from the horrors that were his best friend. And looking at how Naruto was in a bone crushing hug listening about 'youth' he couldn't blame them. Kakashi drags his old kohai into the hall.**

"I knew you cared sempai." Tenzo says with sarcasm.

" **Tenzo," he says coolly. "Why is my future student in ANBU?" The anger was evident and promising pain for lies. Tenzo met his gaze evenly.**

" **Sempai. You will have to take that up with the Hokage. As far as I know Naruto was put onto my squad for his potential as both a ninjutsu specialist and tracking/traps master with his shadow clones. And no offense but you've never shown interest in him before. Just because you feel you owe a debt to his father doesn't mean you can cast him aside until it suits you. If you'll excuse me I have a limited time to turn a genin into an ANBU." He left a stunned Kakashi and ducked his head into the doorway in time to see Gai offer to take Naruto on early morning training.**

"Who is my father?" Naruto asks both Kakashi and Jiraiya with a glare that dares the two men to tell the truth. "We can't tell you Naruto. We want to but we can't." Jiraiya says.

" **Training? Yes!" Naruto said excitably. Training was always welcome. Course, he'd never seen Gai's methods before.**

" **YOSH! THEN I WILL WAKE YOU AT FOUR TOMORROW, MY MOST YOUTHFUL NEIGHBOR!"**

" **Ahem, time to go. Naruto, make two clones and have them study the rule and cod of conducts books I left in your bag. We have training until nine tonight." Naruto nodded as he made slid his mask on, becoming Mouse to the outside world. The people in the complex may come to know his identity over time but the more obscure he was to the common ninja and villager the better.**

Naruto nods in agreement with that.

" **Yes, captain." He didn't even try to say "Captain fish eyes"- Dragon was bad enough, what could his captain do?**

 **Yugao held onto Naruto's shoulder and shunshined them to team Ro's training grounds.**

 **[Training grounds, two hours later…]**

 **Naruto was working on katas in slow motion with Tenzo while ten clones worked on tree climbing under Yugao's gaze and Hikaru taught another ten clones the 'shuriken shadow clone' jutsu. As he focused on the forms Tenzo brought to light his situation.**

"What situation is that?" Naruto asks while the others shrug.

" **We have four weeks of uninterrupted training. Every day from six am after Gai till nine at night I will work you to the bone. In this first week we will work on solidifying your basics and hopefully you have mastered both the shuriken shadow clone and the tree climbing. Like all ANBU in this time the kawarimi will become seal less and instantaneous as it is the jutsu that has saved more ninjas than any other jutsu or tool. After that water walking, shunshin, Kenjutsu, and an elemental attack will be introduced. You will also have memorized the ANBU signs and rule book in this time, as well as the map of the Land of Fire."**

"Wow. That's a lot to work on. Thank Kami for the Shadow Clone jutsu." Naruto says.

" **I can already do kawarimi without seals…" Naruto looked away in embarrassment as Tenzo gaped at him.**

" **Show me." He ordered. Naruto wouldn't lie, but Tenzo had trouble believing that the boy could learn to use the jutsu to that level without help, no matter how wrong his records were. Naruto instantly replaced himself with his backpack about a hundred feet away.**

The other experienced ninja are gaping as well.

" **I had nothing better to do last summer and read in a book about how getting kawarimi to be seal less was a chakra control exercise- I thought it would help my clones." Naruto didn't mention he took seven months of practicing every day to do so.**

"Damn. The academy really screwed up if they missed that." Kakashi says.

" **W-well good work! Then we will replace that time with hand speed practice in general and battle experience with the kawarimi."**

" **What happens after that? A month of training won't make me ready for missions." Naruto scowled as Tenzo rapped his arm with a twig to correct his elbow height for a grapple move.**

"That is something I would do." Tenzo says with a nod.

" **After that our team will take guard and patrol missions of non-essential areas for another two months to solidify teamwork. During this grace period your speed, dodging, taijutsu and Kenjutsu skills will continue to be worked into something passable and corps' Trap specialist will begin improving your repertoire in the art. I left space throughout these three months for two hours in the evening for you to learn another skill of either fuinjutsu, more ninjutsu, or additional weaponry. Which do you prefer?" Naruto thought a moment.**

Jiraiya and Kakashi shudder at the thought of Naruto learning fuinjutsu. They still have memories of how Kushina was with seals.

 **More ninjutsu sounded fun but to be honest Tenzo explained his control needed a lot of improvement before more jutsu than the ones planned could be learned, so that was out. Weaponry was necessary, but he already had three hours dedicated to it six days a week- any more throwing or sword practice shouldn't be needed. That left fuinjutsu, sealing.**

' _Please Kami. Don't let Naruto learn his clan's specialty! I will give up peeping/Icha Icha Paradise if you do.'_ Jiraiya and Kakashi thought in prayer respectively.

" **I choose fuinjutsu, captain." Naruto said finally in a small voice, remembering the rule of "while on duty or training, quiet and serious". Tenzo nodded in approval at both his answer and the volume.**

Jiraiya and Kakashi fall to their knees in anguish. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY KAMI, WHY?" The two men shout.

" **Good choice, Mouse. I don't know more than the basics but I have a feeling even without help you'll find the art easy." He said knowingly. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly and prepped to grill his captain on the subject when Tenzo cut off his intake of air. "Ten minute break. I believe it's time we actually introduce ourselves besides names."**

 **The four ninja sat in a circle while clones continue their work, masks off in the grass.**

" **I know we haven't really had the chance yet but let's do proper introductions. Say your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. I will start. My name is Tenzo. I like Konoha, tea ceremonies, nature, and reading architecture books. I don't like traitors, those who harm nature, and loud people." Here Naruto winced. He was quieter already but he didn't want to make his captain mad. "I am busy as captain of team Ro but a hobby would be gardening. My dream is to make Konoha strong and help you all become stronger." Yugao went next.**

"Really Tenzo? You like tea ceremonies? I thought that was a female noble's thing." Kakashi says in a teasing tone.

" **Yugao Uzuki, I like my boyfriend Hayate, Konoha, and swords. I dislike those who look down on Kenjutsu and those who abandon comrades. My hobbies are sparring and visiting the hot springs. My dream is to become the world's greatest kenjutsu user."**

"That sounds like you Yuugao." Kakashi quips with an eye smile.

" **Yo! I am Hikaru Hyuga, the best Hyuga in town! I like my clan, Konoha, and messing around. I dislike seriousness, my clan's caged bird seal, and those who hat pranks. My hobbies are messing with people and origami. My dream is to become ANBU commander and raise a family." Hikaru's speech was joking and fun, bringing a smile to Naruto's face." Your go, chibi!" And the smile was gone.**

Naruto is scowling as well.

" **My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Hokage-sama."** _ **Even if I don't trust him at the moment**_ **was Naruto's unspoken addition, "and my new teammates. I dislike traitors, people who mock me, and the three minutes it takes for the ramen to cook. My dream…well it was to be Hokage but now I don't know. Probably to become strong enough to protect my precious people." Naruto finished, not noticing the small smiles his teammates shared. That alone made him more qualified for the position than half of the ninja.**

"That's true gaki." Jiraiya pipes in.

" **Good job. We have three months to make Naruto ready for B and A class missions- let's get to work." Yugao looked determined at Tenzo's words while Hikaru and Naruto jumped for joy.**

"Really Naruto? You should act more professional while on duty." Yuugao scolds.

" **Oi! Act your age, Hikaru! And Naruto- you're on duty!" Yugao scolded. Naruto quieted and stood ramrod straight but Hikaru looked hurt.**

" **Aww, but Yugao-sempai, I'm only fifteen! Let me have fun with the chibi." He pouted. Naruto felt the need to hit sempai but held back if only because he stood no chance of landing said hit- last night proved that unfortunate truth.**

"I would gladly help you in that regard Naruto." Yuugao says with a smile that causes Naruto to blush.

 **[Hokage's office…]**

" **You let Naruto into ANBU?! Are you insane, Hokage-sama?!" Kakashi kept his voice mostly calm but the absence of his book suggested otherwise. Sarutobi sighed in annoyance at the man's repeating questions.**

"I'm also wondering if sensei went insane." Jiraiya says.

" **We've been over this before, Kakashi. Naruto is now one of my personal ANBU, not your future student."**

" **But, I was supposed to…"**

" **If you want to play the 'teach him' card you should have approached him in the academy like I suggested after he failed the first time. Trying to convince me now won't work." Kakashi's head drooped in shame. It's true- he should have done more for the blonde besides the occasional guard rotation or donated groceries. "However." His head whipped up in hope. "If you were to offer a young ANBU some tracking or ninjutsu lessons on his days off- Sunday, I believe- then I wouldn't have any problems with it." Kakashi beamed at the chance. He's make this right.**

"I'm still waiting for you to be a better sensei Kakashi-sensei." Naruto says with a pout and glare.

" **Understood, Hokage-sama." In a puff of smoke he left.**

" **I sounded so confident while defending my decision to him, but I have my doubts…"**

" **I don't. He's already become more emotionally stable under Tenzo and Gai will be working on his endurance every morning as a favor to me. Naruto is fitting in quite nicely." A voice spoke from nowhere but Sarutobi knew who it was no matter how well they distorted their voice or masked their chakra.**

"That's true." Jiraiya says with a nod.

" **Dragon" he breathed. "Report on the initiation last night."**

 **Dragon chuckled. "The bonfire went well- too well really. Hikaru started a ritualistic dancing. Honestly, if not for his eyes I wouldn't know he was from a major clan that prided themselves on their image." Sarutobi snorted.**

As are the rest of the readers.

" **The same could be said for you, especially before."**

" **Perhaps." After a pregnant pause Sarutobi speaks again.**

" **Is it wise to separate Naruto from the village for three months?"**

" **I believe so. It gives Naruto time to heal after finding out about his burden and the chance for him to fade from their minds."**

" **True, but not telling Iruka and his classmates?" Dragon shrugged at the concern.**

" **Most ANBU don't spread their identities around anyways even if it's not forbidden among allies. Keeping Naruto busy will also keep him from pranking HQ of the village, especially as he can spam hundreds of himself." Both shuddered at the thought.**

All but Naruto shudder as well while Naruto is grinning evilly as various pranks form in his head with maniacal laughter sounding in the background of Naruto's mind.

" **Point taken, my friend."**

 **[Four Am, next day]**

 **Naruto was awoken by being thrown into the ceiling.**

" **YOSH! GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL NEIGHBOR! LET US WORK ON OUR FLAMES OF** YOUTH **AND BECOME MORE** YOUTHFUL **!"**

 **Naruto groaned, and reached for his uniform. "Give me five minutes to get dressed." He mumbled. Gai gave a thumbs up in the darkened room and the flash from his teeth blinded a bleary eyed Naruto. He worked on pulling the pants on and was moving to the shirt.**

Kakashi shudders at the "Rant of Youth" that Gai gave.

 **Gai's patience ran short at this point and 'helped' Naruto change… into a green jumpsuit.**

 **At nine am an irate, bloody, and ridiculous looking Naruto trudged to Ro's training ground. His three teammates bit their lips to stop their laughter and dropped it, but not before Hikaru snapped a picture.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't worry Naruto! I'll make sure you learn the ways of the Hip and Cool!" Kakashi calls out.

" **You look rather youthful this morning." Tenzo said with a straight face.**

 **From that day on Naruto set his alarm ten minutes before four and was fully dressed before Gai arrived.**

 **[Six days later, Sunday at noon…]**

 **Naruto was dragging himself up the steps after a grueling eight-hour workout with Gai and his mini me. Normal shinobi would be sore for weeks but with Naruto a hot shower and relaxing afternoon eating ramen would cure every ache. However, waiting outside his door was his least favorite neighbor, Kakashi. The man had explained his odd behavior during their first meeting- apparently he was supposed to be his jonin sensei- but Naruto still didn't particularly like the man who just seemed to ignore you with his book yet still followed your every move. However, his captain and Yugao-sempai always stressed manners, so Naruto put on the most polite- and fake- smile he knew.**

"Naruto has a point there sempai." Yuugao says while Kakashi pouts with a raincloud above his head.

" **Hello, Kakashi. If you're looking for captain Tenzo he is on a mission today." Sundays were his free days- the rest of the squad had patrol. Kakashi eye smiled behind his book.**

"That's almost as creepy as captain Tenzo's ghoul face." Naruto says.

" **I was actually looking for you, Naruto, I don't get my team for another week and even then it will be months before we do many missions. The Hokage told me Sundays were your days off, no?" Naruto nodded and somehow the eye smile grew larger. "Excellent. How would you like tracking lessons every Sunday from noon until seven?"**

"Really sempai? You have to make it seem like a bribe?" Yuugao asks.

 **Naruto grinned slightly at that. He wasn't one to pass up more training. Maybe Kakashi wasn't that bad.**

 **[Iruka, day of team placements…]**

 **A fuming Iruka told the brats their team placements (AN: Same as Canon, Sai replaces Naruto) and walked out. His favorite student was nowhere to be found- the ANBU commander just informed him that Naruto had an "unusual" placement and a homeschooled boy would fill the void on Team seven. Even the Hokage refused to tell him anything, claiming Naruto would contact him if he wished and that his new assignment and living quarters were classified for Jonin and above.**

The readers that are current or former members of the ANBU all nod in agreement.

 **And that translated to Iruka, a mere chunin, of standing no chance to find out about his knuckle headed student.**

" **Oh Naruto. What have you gotten into now?"**

 **Collapsing at his desk at home, Iruka ran his fingers over his scar, grunting at the mysterious file box spotted on the bare wood. Being a chunin teacher it wasn't uncommon for him to find such a scene- if the Hokage wanted a certain lesson taught in the academy without the council interfering, or if Naruto hadn't been eating enough, a box or envelope would just 'magically appear'. Sighing he pushed the medium file box's lid away, immediately perking up at the sticky note saying "Real Naruto Uzumaki files- classified.'**

"Wow. Iruka-sensei looks stressed." Naruto mutters in concern.

 **As Iruka read each report, test, and past graduation attempt his blood got hotter and hotter. By the end Iruka had tears from the realization that he had screwed up. Thinking back Iruka realized he was to blame- he never called on Naruto in his class, believing the other teachers who said he would just cause trouble, and treated him like he was just a trouble maker, when in actuality Naruto's pranks were ingenious- horrible for the victim, but ingenious. Instead of realizing Naruto wasn't stupid and his pranks were more than just childish escapades but elaborately planned 'missions' Iruka had brushed off Naruto and believed treating him to ramen once a week made up for it.**

"Nobody ever realized how deadly my pranks could be. What if instead of paint, it was explosive tags that I decorated the Hokage Monument with?" Naruto asks with a slight tone of anger causing the others to pale.

 **He didn't deserve a second chance, but a note on the last page gave him hope.**

 _ **One day he will visit you.**_ **Then, Iruka would apologize, and make it up to him. Until then, Iruka had several teachers to… visit.**

 **[Time skip- one month, first patrol…]**

" **This is it?" Naruto asked, a bit miffed. He heard how his appointment to ANBU would let him bypass the dreaded 'D-ranks' that Kakashi complained having to lead his students on. But this C-rank patrol and guard mission of the** _ **hospital**_ **seemed to the ANBU version of D's: no action really, moving through the rafters while suppressing his chakra (he barely had that down now), and remaining unseen for twelve hours shifts in uncomfortable positions. The three explosive notes he finished this morning for his first mission were itching to be used, but using explosives in the hospital were frowned upon. His patrol partner, Yugao, bopped him on the head.**

"I would definitely do that." Yuugao says with a nod.

" **Yes, this is it! What, did you think ANBU was all "assassinations and sabotage"?" Naruto nodded seriously, thinking that yes, that is what he signed up for. "Well it's not! Every squad has both village duties and border patrol to go along with the higher level missions. Now be quiet and go guard the front lobby. And remember the radio and shadow clones for emergencies." Naruto sighed and left for his mission.**

"I thought the same way for a little bit." Shisui says with a wince.

 **The posts for the ANBU split each floor into two sections. Team Ro was assigned the bottom two floors while another managed the top three. From his perch Naruto had a front row seat to all the hospital drama. It was horribly boring but a difficult man at the desk looked promising.**

The other current and former ANBU wince at the boring task.

" **Sir, please calm down!"**

" **I will not calm down! Not until you take me to my son. A simple C-rank to River they say? Simple my ass, he's been in heart surgery for six hours!" A burley civilian waved his fist in a threatening manner, and the nurse gave the signal for his intervention.**

The readers shake their heads in exasperation.

" **Code anger" Naruto whispered into the headset. Code anger translated into a civilian on the verge of physical violence. Appearing between the med nin and the red faced father Naruto said the rehearsed lines captain Tenzo drilled into his head the past two days. "Sir, my apologies for any trouble but the healers are doing their best. Please be patient and sit down." Naruto pointed a finger to the nearest seat, feeling very much like a crossing guard rather than a shinobi. A fist comes at him and only the reflexes his training ground into him allowed Naruto's hand to grab the meaty glob, pumping chakra to match the strength of the man three times his size.**

"I'd do the same in your position gaki." Jiraiya says with a sympathetic smile.

" **Calm down?! Hell no, you ninja always order us civilians around and I'm sick of it! He shouldn't even be a ninja! Take me to my son, now." Yugao shunshined behind him, knocking him out with a tranquilizer. Naruto inclined his head gratefully and two orderlies dragged the unconscious father away. Relieved, Naruto turned, nodded to the grateful but perplexed nurse- probably not used to a five foot two ANBU- and disappeared to his post again.**

The ninja all wince in sympathy to the civilian.

" **Good work, Mouse" Yugao's voice praised from the headset. Naruto smiled slightly. Maybe guard posts weren't so bad.**

"That's the end of the first chapter. Who wants to read next?" Yuugao asks. Kakashi immediately takes the book from her.

 **Hope you like this Riku. It took some time but it's finally up. R &R. Flames will be used to cook my ramen.**


End file.
